


Пирог с грязьникой

by bluemonstress



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Drama, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemonstress/pseuds/bluemonstress
Summary: Каждый день Хайнц Фуфелшмертц боролся с Перри-утконосом и проигрывал в битве каждый раз. Каждый день Хайнц Фуфелшмертц боролся с собой и проигрывал в битве впервые.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Пирог с грязьникой

В этот раз Доктору Хайнцу Фуфелшмертцу повезло — он остался всего лишь с россыпью синяков и ушибов.

Но морщился он не из-за ноющей боли в плечах и спине, пострадавших от сегодняшнего боя, а от небольшой — в предплечье, потуже перетягивая бинтом недавнюю рану. Заграничная мазь, которой пропахли испачканный халат и пальцы, которой пропах весь дом и, кажется, воздух на неком, недоступном науке, уровне, колола так сильно, что у Доктора на мгновение помутнело в глазах, а с бледных губ сорвался полустон-полускулеж. Он терпеливо ждал, пока неприятные ощущения пройдут. Он привык к ним, привык каждый раз латать свои раны, будто старая, сотни раз перешитая, но любимая вещь, только потому еще и не отправившаяся на свалку, что её кто-то горячо любит и все время добавляет новую заплатку в чудесную картину растерзанного и поломанного старья.

Перри-утконос никогда не думал, что происходит после того, как он улетает к своим хозяевам, не особо прислушиваясь к летящему вдогонку проклятью. Он всегда спасал своего лучшего врага от смерти, но на все прочее ему было плевать. Он спасал Хайнца лишь для себя, чтобы завтра поиграть снова, а Фуфелшмертц оставался в руинах своего дома, покалеченный, придавленный стеной, не чувствующий собственных рук и ног. Доктор давно по праву называл себя доктором — он знал все правила оказания первой помощи, он умел накладывать жгут, бинтовать раны, справляться с ушибами, переломами, мелкими ссадинами, ожогами, уберегать любую рану от заражения и каждой клеточкой тела изучил любое возможное обезболивающее, пропитался таблетками и лекарствами.

Он видел мир таким, каким не видел его еще никто. В бесконечной борьбе за собственную жизнь, за право быть собой он прошел через такую огромную череду опасностей, игр со смертью, оскорблений и неудач, что уже не способен был сосчитать их количество. Каждый день он дразнил собственную смерть, храбро сражаясь с агентом, уходя от этой самой смерти так часто, что теперь не боялся её. Он весь состоял из боли и ненависти, обида и жажда мести безжалостно отшлифовали черты его лица, бессмысленные амбиции сделали еще более тощим и сутулым его тело, страх и глупая детская надежда были единственным, что сейчас горело в его глазах.

Перри-утконосу всегда было интересно, что навечно нарисовало темные круги на лице Хайнца, так заботливо вырезало их под его уставшими глазами, но он никогда не спрашивал его самого. Он не видел бессонные ночи Доктора, не проходил вместе с ним через полосу препятствий, называемой остальными улицей, не выдавливал со скуки белое вещество из гноящихся ран на своем теле, прежде чем научиться правильно их заживлять, он всегда был любим, обожаем, всегда был самым лучшим и первым во всем, за что брались его лапы, по ночам он крепко спал на одной из трех кроватей своих маленьких хозяев, а не до режущей боли в глазах проектировал очередной "инатор", чтобы потом собирать его по кусочкам.

Здоровье Хайнца никогда не было хорошим. С самого рождения он получал лишь худший кусок, заменял садового гнома под проливным дождем и палящим солнцем, без еды, воды и сна, был воспитан оцелотами, оказавшимися более заботливыми родителями, чем его собственные. Он всю жизнь подвергался насмешкам и нападкам родных, ему приходилось ходить в школу в платьях и бесконечно получать горсти песка в глаза. На его теле было вытатуировано слово «зло», но глядя на него Фуфелшмертц видел лишь — «неудачник», он избегал зеркал и любил заказывать вещи на дом, лишь бы не покидать стены Фуфулшмертц Пакость Инкорпорейтед.

Он понимал, что его изобретения чаще не были полноценным злом, больше вредительством, но непременно были направлены на защиту его самого, от того, может, что и защитить его было некому. Его изобретения были по-настоящему гениальны, почти все они работали, работали всегда четко и слаженно, ведь он так кропотливо и старательно собирал каждый –инатор, что даже в слепую мог бы разобрать его и собрать повторно, мельчащая деталь жила в его голове, оставалась на обгрызенных длинных пальцах, отпечатывалась в глубине подсознания, но снова и снова, будто по команде, он ставил на свои детища кнопку самоуничтожения, снова и снова позволял своему врагу разрушить то немногое, что было у Фуфелшмертца — результат его гения, возможность быть не просто ничтожным пакостником в халате аптекаря, а настоящей личностью, властелином Триштатья.

Постоянно в его голове крутились мысли, а в теле ощущения, от которых Хайнц неизменно старался убежать, избавиться, отвлечься или просто не замечать, но они проникали к нему после каждого несработавшего плана, после каждого удаляющегося вдаль утконосьего силуэта, после каждой победы Роджера, после каждого нового чека от бывшей жены, после каждого недовольства дочери, после каждой новой попытки быть лучше, чем он есть, быть другим. Когда он оставался наедине с собой, немного сходил с ума, его кости ныли, и становилось необычайно страшно, обуревало чувство одиночества, холода, пустоты в душе, чувство тоски. И это было страшно. Было больно. Но не больнее, чем очередная сломанная кость.

Он не уходил от мыслей, не бежал от них, оставался со своими ощущениями и жил дальше. Он точно так же свыкся со своими неудачами, как свыкся и со своим отражением, с тонкими музыкальными пальцами, бугорком живота и слабыми мышцами, ставшими более крепкими стараниями утконоса, с тощими ногами и торчащими коленями, с лошадиными зубами, странными подбородком и носом, с выпученными слезливыми глазами, с глубокими полосами мешков под ними, с болезненно-бледной, покрытой шрамами, царапинами и синяками кожей, с вечно ноющим от работы и битв телом. Он привык просыпаться собой, неудачником-изобретателем, не способным одолеть зверька. Фуфелшмертц мог бы быть кем угодно — с его руками и абсолютным слухом он мог бы создавать музыку, которую так любит, мог быть поваром, ведь он умел готовить, продавать свои изобретения на благие дела, если бы не был так зол на весь мир, на все хорошее и светлое, кроме рождества, что окружает его.

Он привык к большой трепещущей темной энергии, томящейся на самом дне, на глубине его души, вместе со страстным, неосуществимым, почти тайным, желанием близости и любви, немного спокойным, пока рядом есть часто холодная к нему Ванесса, которая объектом этих эмоций являться не может, но дает безопасное чувство безусловной, пусть и не явной, любви. В этом урагане желания энергия иногда вырывалась из заточения, направленная не во вне, как каждое его злодейство, а на самого Фуфелшмертца. Она соединялась с его самой глубинной ненавистью — ненавистью к себе и разрывало тело на кусочки, между тем, сплющивая его так, что Хайнцу становилось тесно, и в поисках выхода он рвал и кусал себя.

Доктор встал и, пошатываясь, направился в соседнюю комнату, в бессильной злобе пиная валяющиеся повсюду формы для пирогов. Он не хотел ничего особо плохого — просто создать самый вкусный в мире грязьничный пирог, такой, чтобы у людей возникла зависимость, и они стали поклоняться ему ради кусочка лакомства. Жалкие люди не могли бы устоять перед сладким вкусом его еды, но Агент Пи разрушил не только машину по производству пирогов и вывел из строя Норма, он еще и уничтожил все его запасы грязьники, достать которую сейчас было крайне нелегко. И, хотя это была его работа, Фуфелшмертц не видел смысла в уничтожении его пирога, приготовленного для него самого, такого вкусного и поднимающего настроения, что сейчас он был бы как раз кстати. Доктор в этот раз проводил утконоса наиболее гневливыми криками, обвиняя того в жестокосердии и эгоизме.

Ярость без смысла, переполнявшую его, Хайнц стал проецировать на свой дом: он громил все, что еще не стало жертвой сегодняшнего боя, он до крови разбил костяшки, ушибы стали ныть сильнее, но остановиться Доктор не мог. Его дыхание сбилось, тело ослабло, но сил еще хватало, чтобы бить и себя, и вещи. Он оказался один среди бардака, весь его мир сотрясался и выл от боли, страха и одиночества. Осознание собственной ненужности не потрясало его, он знал этот факт и выучил его давно, но возвращаться мыслями к нему было неприятно. Он был заложником традиций, похоти и жадности общества, был заложником собственного бессильного, униженного и уничтоженного тела.

Он лежал на холодном фиолетовом полу, истязая себя, дергаясь в странных конвульсиях, принимая угловатые позы одну за другой в поисках той, которая, наконец, успокоит рвущуюся из груди душу. Он выбрал цель для своей единственной кровавой жестокости, но не мог решиться. Он чувствовал, как к потному телу липнет пыль от разрушенного изобретения, как весь он пачкается еще больше в остатках грязьники и теста, Фуфелшмертц проклинал всех утконосов этого мира, пока бился на холодном металле, размазывая кровь, еще вытекающую из свежих ран и царапин. 

Доктор не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он затих и, судорожно дыша, поднялся на ноги. Пробитая в стене дыра освещала его сумрачным светом. Бледный, он двигался вперед, чуть прихрамывая из-за саднящей раны на ноге. Сочетание безумия и тоски на его лице казалось слишком невозможным, слишком неправильным. Свет лишь подчеркивал глаза навыкате и горящую в них жажду. Он шел вперед, чуть посмеиваясь и шипя каждый раз, как боль в теле давала о себе знать. Под ложечкой сладко сосало, он ощущал приступ самого главного своего боя, и хрипящий звук из груди был его победным, воинственным кличем.

Он шел медленно, с гордо поднятой головой, пока праздный свет улицы не поглотил его. Уходящий закат встретил Фуфелшмертца почти восторженно, ласково, пытаясь обнять его ослабленное тело, волочащее вперед собственного палача. Доктор подошел к балкону, надменно посмотрев вниз — там бегали суетливые люди, спешащие домой, боящиеся того, что о них подумают, боящиеся, как бы кто не узнал их грязные тайны. Эти существа были мерзки ему, глубоко противны, но он всегда хотел быть их частью, отвергнутый всеми людьми из-за отсутствия красоты. Люди бродили под его взглядом серые и одинаковые, слишком непохожие на него.

И они не были одиноки. Желание иметь близкое существо, близкое по-настоящему, желание быть любимым, захлестнуло его, поглотило так сильно, что на миг Хайнц перестал дышать. Его руки мелко задрожали, и потребовалось время, чтобы вцепиться ими в край балкона, перевесившись вперед. Впервые за много лет он ощутил вкус настоящей борьбы, когда одна половина его тела норовит спрыгнуть вниз, покончить с этим бесполезным существованием, а другая инстинктивно пытается сохранить свою жалкую жизнь. Фуфелшмертц поднялся на мыски и победно вскрикнул, звук вышел чихающий, хриплый и надрывистый, но никто внизу не поднял голову, чтобы увидеть его источник.

Хайнц думал, что стоило изобрести для таких целей –инатор, но тогда Перри непременно попытался бы его остановить. А утконос целый день переживал из-за того, каким яростным и грустным был сегодня заклятый враг. Он не находил себе места и решил исправить положение. Квартира Доктора встретила его непривычной тишиной, такой плотной, что сквозь нее он едва расслышал слабые стоны.

Утконос медленно продвигался вглубь квартиры. Если бы он мог говорить, он стал бы ругаться, как только заметил разгром и явные следы возни. Неужели Фуфелшмертц снова изменяет ему, сражаясь с Питером? И, хотя это было бы слишком странно, такая догадка объясняла его ощущения, его желание срочно что-то сделать и предвкушение плохого. Утконос нахмурился и бросился на балкон, прижимая к себе принесенный пакет.

Вряд ли в мире было хоть одно ругательство, способное передать мысли Агента, наконец, увидевшего своего израненного друга. Фуфелшмертц в истерике то ли скулил, то ли смеялся, опасно наклонившись над готовящимся ко сну городом. Его грязные волосы налипли на измученное лицо, рваный халат, натянутый на голое тело, открывал синяки, ушибы, порезы и ожоги разной давности. Перри-утконоса передернуло, и он мог бы поклясться, что сердце его в этот миг предательски остановилось. Он понимал, насколько ужасным было бы завтра, если бы сегодня его не мучила совесть. Его Доктор нуждался в утконосе.

Перри подошел к Хайнцу и замер, не зная, стоит ли пугать друга. Боясь встревожить его еще сильнее, утконос мягко и предупредительно заурчал, а потом положил мягкую лапу на острое плечо изобретателя, тот дернулся и обеспокоенно повернул свое лицо к морде Агента. 

Фуфелшмертц растерялся, а потом, напугав утконоса, скатился по металлу вниз, прямо к ногам врага, странно вскрикнув и все еще крепко вцепившись в край своей границы с улицей.

— Перри-утконос? — голос его срывался, от чего становился еще более жалостливым. По грязным щекам текли слезы, которые утконосу слишком сильно хотелось стереть, — Что ты делать здесь? — ученый не дал Агенту Пи ответить хотя бы многозначительным взглядом, — Меня… Меня никто не любит, П-е-р-р-р-и, никто! — он всхлипнул, униженно рассматривая обеспокоенного врага сквозь завесу волос.

Глаза утконоса, казалось, стали больше. Он несогласно зарычал. Подумать только, Доктора любят человек, утконос и робот — огромное богатство по нынешним меркам, а он не понимает этого. Перри мог, да и еще может, лишиться Фуфелшмертца из-за этого, но где-то внутри он понимал, что причина поступка куда более глубокая, чем отсутствие нежности сумеречным часом. Он не знал, почему не прорезался голос, для того, чтобы исступлённо закричать: «Я! Я люблю тебя, идиот!», но понимал, что эти слова он ни произнесет, ни напишет никогда в своей жизни.

— Да, ты прав, наверное, меня любить Ванесса, кому еще меня любить? — из горла утконоса вырвался вздох усталости, — Думать, стоит жить ради нее? Я думать, что не нужен ей. Так… Так зачем ты прийти?

Утконос снова вздохнул и поставил пакет на пол, аккуратно развернул его, демонстрируя врагу содержимое. Хайнц взглянул на свежевыпеченный пирог, от которого исходил сладковатый, ни на что другое не похожий, запах грязьники. Доктор вздрогнул, волна изумления, боли и неверия прошлась по его телу. Его руки била мелкая дрожь, еще более сильная, чем мгновение назад, а с губ слетело лишь невнятное «п…п…п…».

Перри с немалым трудом разжал пальцы друга — один за одним, каждый, как маленькую победу, подавляя желание стать частью этих ломанных мозолистых рук, исследовать увечья на каждой фаланге, заменить собой любой –инатор, когда-либо построенный этими натруженными руками. Агент стиснул бледные руки своими, ломанными и мозолистыми, но даже на миг не такими захватывающими руками, не понимая, как еще не спрятал в них свое лицо, не растворился в запахе лекарств, масла, грязьники и мускуса.

— Т-ты х-хотеть сказать… Т-ты с-сделать это д-для меня?

Перри хотел сказать, что не только Ванесса, что ему очень жаль, что он крайне напуган и смущен, что он рад своему приходу, что зол на Хайнца. Перри хотел сказать слишком много всего, носящегося в его вечно напряженном разуме, но лишь кивнул. Агент обнял дрожащего Фуфелшмертца, пьянея от его объятий, обескураженный тем, что нашел в разрушенной квартире. Он хотел сказать и сделать слишком много всего, но был сейчас нужен своему другу просто другом, а все остальное значения не имело.


End file.
